gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Concursos
/Archivo de votaciones/ - /Ganadores/ ''' Bienvenido a '''Grand Theft Encyclopedia: Concursos, nuestro rincón de la wiki para los concursos que se celebrarán en la Wiki. Esperamos que te guste participar y que intentes ganar por todos los medios necesarios, te vas a entretener mucho por aquí, ¡esperemos que entres dispuesto a ganar! Información y reglamento Aquí se encuentra más información, y las reglas del concurso: *El plazo para las inscripciones y el desarrollo de un artículo será de diez (10) días, desde que sean válidas las inscripciones. *Solamente se podrá hacer el artículo relacionado con el tema del mes. Si algún concursante hace el artículo de otro tema, estará automaticamente descalificado. *El jurado (dos usuarios) dará notas a cada artículo, una vez que haya terminado el concurso, se darán las notas, el que tenga más nota ganará el concurso y se llevará un premio: una plantilla con un premio de oro; al igual que el segundo y tercer ganador, que se llevarán plantillas con premios de plata y bronce (se pueden ver al final de esta página). *El usuario debe ser un usuario del mes para ser juez. *Los 3 primeros artículos se llevarán minitrofeos de oro, plata y bronce respectivamente, que se ubicarán en la esquina superior derecha del artículo. *Cabe recordar que se puntuará por: Información, ortografía, imágenes, formato, etc. Hay que intentar hacerlo lo más impecable posible, si se quiere obtener mejor nota. *Solo empezará un concurso si se inscribieron 3 o más usuarios, de lo contrario se cancelará el concurso del mes. *El concurso termina en un plazo de 10 días desde que se inscriban el mínimo de 3 usuarios. Sólo se evaluarán los artículos que tengan al lado un " ", de esa forma quedará claro qué artículos están terminados y se pueden evaluar. Además habrá que incluir en este proyecto la notificación de que ha sido terminado el artículo correspondiente. En caso de no estar todos terminados se descalificará automáticamente a todos los que no hayan terminado. *'Se prohíbe el uso de Wikipedia para la creación de los artículos y crear artículos de la vida real. Esto se aplica también para cualquier otro tema del concurso'. *La creación de artículos significa crear artículos que no existan todavía. Si eligen un artículo ya existente en la wiki, no será válido. *Las medallas de los Concursos (oro, plata y bronce) solo se les entregaran a aquellos artículos que tengan o superen los seis puntos. En caso contrario no se entregara la medalla correspondiente. *Se les entregaran condecoraciones especiales a aquellos participantes que tengan o superen los seis puntos pero que no consiguieron los tres primeros puestos. *El plazo para que los jueces entreguen los correspondientes premios a cada usuario es de un mes como máximo, si ya pasado ese tiempo solo se encuentran las calificaciones de uno de los dos jueces, solo serán validos los resultados de ese juez presente. *En caso de que pase un mes, y ninguno de los dos jueces a entregado los resultados, se suspenderá ese concurso. *A la hora de calificar los artículos, los jueces deben usar esta plantilla para hacer la votación completando todas las secciones de la misma. *Las propuestas para el tema del mes se hacen en la sección comentarios. *Los usuarios que obtengan una calificación por debajo de los 3 puntos serán descalificados automáticamente en el concurso siguiente que surja, de esa forma si desean volver a participar tendrán que esperar a que termine ese concurso. *Se permite el cambio de juez en pleno concurso solo una vez, de hacerse mas de una el concurso será cancelado, además, dicho juez suplente seguirá con el mismo plazo de tiempo que tenia el juez anterior para entregar los resultados (1 mes). Sistema *Presentación: :*Imágenes: 1 punto - Cómo colocan las imágenes, no solo cuantas hay y su calidad. :*Formato: 1 punto - Cómo está ordenado el artículo. *Ortografía: 2 puntos - Las faltas ortográficas son graves. *Expresión: 2 puntos - Nada de poner apartados confusos. *Contenido: 1 punto - Siempre se les puede escapar algo, o por el contrario poner demasiadas cosas y aburrir a las ostras. *Veracidad: 1 punto - ¿Es cierto? *Extensión: 1 punto - No hace falta escribir la Biblia en verso, pero tampoco es bueno redactar un artículo en forma de telegrama. *Investigación: 1 punto - ¿Exploraste los archivos internos del juego para descubrir que en la versión beta un personaje era calvo y después le salió tanto pelo como a un oso? Pues eso es digno de admiración. Galería de premios :*Primer premio: :*Segundo premio: :*Tercer premio: :*Premio especial: :*Aviso especial Premios de artículos Campos Oro, Plata y Bronce en la Plantilla:Iconos. Plantilla obligatoria Cuando ya tengas elegido el articulo con el que trabajarás, habrá que escribir el texto en la página del artículo. Si es en parejas, esto: Concurso del mes de Abril (Cerrado), Tema: Reescribir dos misiones (concurso en parejas) Concursantes * y : A Home in the Hills y Three Leaf Clover. * y : If the price is right y Clean and Serene * y : Bringing the House Down y Home Coming. * y : Black Project y Up, Up and Away! * y : Momma's Boy y El corredor de la muerte * y : Vudú troyano y Doberman Jueces del mes * Votos de los jueces *Votos Resultados finales } |- !| Puesto !| Participantes !| Puntaje |- |style="background: khaki;"|1 |style="background: khaki;"| y |style="background: khaki;"|9,55 |- |style="background: silver;"|2 |style="background: silver;"| y |style="background: silver;"|9 |- |style="background: tan;"|3 |style="background: tan;"| y |style="background: tan;"|8,6 |- |style="background: transparent;"|4 |style="background: transparent;"| y |style="background: transparent;"|8 |- |style="background: transparent;"|5 |style="background: transparent;"| y |style="background: transparent;"|7,4 |- |style="background: #EC8C8C;"| 6 |style="background: #EC8C8C;"| y |style="background: #EC8C8C;"| 2,5 |} Propuesta para el próximo concurso el siguiente concurso debería ser de crear un articulo, solo o en pareja. 20:50 7 may 2013 (UTC) : esta Wiki ya es bastante grande y completa. Los artículos con potencial e "importantes" ya han sido creados, solo faltan los artículos pequeños. -- 20:58 7 may 2013 (UTC) : . Actualmente no hay artículos para crear, que tengan "potencial". Lo único que quedaría crear son decorados de los juegos, actores de voz, personajes del multijugador de los Stories y algunos artículos sin potencial que no estén en esa categoría. -- 21:22 7 may 2013 (UTC) que reescribamos algunos articulos que hacen falta mucha informacion, o sea los esbozos-- 21:08 7 may 2013 (UTC) : . Al fin y al cabo, me parece la única posible (personajes y localizaciones ya se hicieron hace poco). -- 21:22 7 may 2013 (UTC) Categoría:Grand Theft Encyclopedia